


May I hold you?

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Other, Trans!Izuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay! So I know I said at the end of the last request that it would be a Hyuuga/Izuki fic but the original requester actually messaged me and asked that I change the pairing - which I had no problem with at all - hopefully no-one else minds!</p>
<p>So, just a lil' disclaimer here before I forget: I am not transsexual or transgender. I did a sufficient amount of research for this request online, most of it coming from writing reference blogs, both before and as I was writing it. If there is something in this fic that is inaccurate/offensive to the trans community please let me know in the comments (and let me know how to change it)! The last thing I want to do is offend someone with my writing.</p>
<p>(Also the title was inspired by the song 'May I' by Trading Yesterday as it was pretty much all I listened to whilst writing this and I think it fits the song really well but that's just me.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	May I hold you?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I know I said at the end of the last request that it would be a Hyuuga/Izuki fic but the original requester actually messaged me and asked that I change the pairing - which I had no problem with at all - hopefully no-one else minds!
> 
> So, just a lil' disclaimer here before I forget: I am not transsexual or transgender. I did a sufficient amount of research for this request online, most of it coming from writing reference blogs, both before and as I was writing it. If there is something in this fic that is inaccurate/offensive to the trans community please let me know in the comments (and let me know how to change it)! The last thing I want to do is offend someone with my writing.
> 
> (Also the title was inspired by the song 'May I' by Trading Yesterday as it was pretty much all I listened to whilst writing this and I think it fits the song really well but that's just me.)

I hadn't really thought about pre-Seirin Izuki, it just never really crossed my mind really. I'd only ever seen him as the point guard from another team until we officially met after a practice match one day. That meeting was one I wouldn't forget; how the cooling sweat on both our bodies sheened in the lights of Kaijou's court, how I found myself staring at him as he took a long drink from a water bottle, the distance bickering between various team-mates...

And then he spoke to me.

"Are you a banana? Because I find you a-peeling."

For a split second I didn't process what he had said and then I couldn't help but groan, he smiled and laughed at my reaction, I couldn't be annoyed at him.

"Izuki stop making shitty puns!" Hyuuga, their captain, barked from the other side of the court. "Get your ass over here already."

And like that, he was gone. I couldn't help but watch as he jogged over to his team and got moaned at, the way his body looked so sculpted under that kit, I wanted to see it, I wanted to see _him_.

Kasamatsu slapped the back of my head. "Stop going gooey-eyed. You're as bad as Kise." He scolded. "If you want his number then go and get it."

That was how it all started. What began as simple texts back and forth quickly escalated to hour-long phone calls and then our first date, just as the summer vacation started we went to a small festival and I spent the entire day being subjected to his puns and bad jokes. I couldn't help but groan at most of them but there were some that actually made me laugh.

When we got to the train station that evening he pulled me down by my collar and kissed me. It was quick and sloppy but it still put a smile on both our faces and his eyes lit up as he pulled away. I couldn't help but hug my pillow a little tighter that night as I smiled into the fabric, thinking about how that one kiss made my heart skip a beat.

Now we were six months on and it was a lazy December afternoon, he was curled up in my hold and I was lazily scrolling through various social networks. As our relationship went, it was fairly vanilla. We hadn't had sex yet, his call not mine but I respected it, I hadn't even seen him without any clothes on. I didn't mind at all, I knew he'd eventually come around and there was no sense in pressuring him into it.

I did sometimes ask though, always hopeful that maybe today would be the day. He would blush and stammer a bit at which I'd usually kiss his neck and tell him it was totally up to him. The answer was always no.

It didn't matter to me, we still went on dates, still hung out at each other's houses, still snuck to watch the other practice at school. If anything I actually somewhat preferred to have a relationship that didn't depend on sex, it made me realise just how much I did love about him; the way he smiled after telling a pun, his cloudy grey eyes gazing up at me, his ability with both numbers and play strategies, his cute giggle when I tickled him...just everything about him took my breath away.

"Do you ever think about it?" He asked, running a hand up my chest.

"Think about what?" I replied, glancing down at him, he never really fully pressed himself against me, there was always at least two inches of space between our bodies unless I hugged him from behind - which he told me he only appreciated it if I warned him first. I found it weird but never questioned it, concluding maybe he felt claustrophobic or something.

"...having sex?"

I thought it was a peculiar question but shrugged it off. "I mean, sometimes. Why?"

He bit his lip, fingers walking back down my torso. "No reason."

I chuckled, setting my phone down, turning and shuffling down the bed so I could face him. "What's up?"

He blinked at me, a little bewildered as his cheeks flushed pink. "I just...I was thinking about it."

In my head I was cheering, maybe today would actually be the day, but something in his expression told me otherwise. He looked slightly scared. I kept my expression calm as I took his hand in mine and brought it to my lips, his fingers were always so soft and dainty, they certainly helped him a great deal when it came to basketball.

"Okay?" I asked. "Is there something you're scared of? Are you nervous about it?"

He gave me a weak smile and squeezed my hand. "N-Not exactly."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

He seemed to think about it before shrugging. "I-I mean, you can't do anything about it really."

His word choice puzzled me, what couldn't I do? I must've looked a little bit confused as he giggled and relieved some of the tension in the air. A few moments of silence passed between us before he sighed and winced slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" He pulled his hand away like a scalded cat. "I-uh...I'll be right back."

He scrambled off the bed and out of the room, I heard the bathroom door slam shut across the hallway. After clarifying what just happened, I sat up and ran a hand through my hair.

What _had_ just happened?

Shrugging, I stood up and paced the room slowly. I wasn't really the nosy type but I couldn't help but admire his room; how neat and organised all his things were, heck the laundry basket was neater than my _entire_ room. It did lack a certain something though, what struck me as odd was how little trace there was of the Izuki from before high-school. Most of my friends - even in their third year - still had drawings, posters or knick-knacks from their childhood lying around their rooms but there was a distinct lack of that here. Maybe Izuki had moved here just before high-school and never unpacked such things.

I was sat on the edge of the bed when he came back, cheeks tinted pink but he gave me a smile as he stood in front of me.

"Yoshi-kun?" He murmured.

"Yeah?" I replied, resting my elbows on my knees. "What's up?"

"I-I want to share something with you." His hands were shaking as he reached and stroked my cheek. "It's something that's been on my mind a lot these past few weeks a-and I didn't know how to...or when to..."

He was getting more and more flustered as he babbled on, I figured this must be important if his normal cool-headedness was failing him. I took his hands in mine and squeezed them reassuringly.

".. and I just don't want to lose you--"

"Stop." I said quietly with a smile. "You're not going to lose me Shun. I love you remember? You can be open with me."

"Y-You don't understand Yoshi...you might not want to look at me ever again."

"I'm sure that's not true Shun..."

It hurt to see how worked up he was over whatever this was, I thought he was going to tell me he was ill or that he had done something that he thought I'd be angry over. I kissed his hands again and looked up at his cloudy eyes.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to show you." He replied, hands slipping away from mine. I swallowed as he stepped back and his fingers went to the hem of his shirt. My eyes darted from his fingers to his eyes and back again. I wasn't sure what was going on but I nodded and smiled.

"Take as long as you need Shun."

He nodded and pulled the loose shirt over his head quickly, underneath was what appeared to be a black vest of sorts but it seemed rather tight. His face was nearly bright red at this point as his hands ran up the material, stopping just at the point where his nipples were covered. His eyes locked with mine.

"The thing is...I-I wasn't....I'm not..." He stammered, hands coming away and clasping behind his neck. "I haven't always been..."

"Slow down hun, breathe okay? I'm not going anywhere." I stated. "Put it into simple words."

He swallowed, sighing heavily. I watched the tight vest restrict his chest moving and was concerned for a moment before he brought my attention back to his face.

"I was born a girl." He breathed. "A-And...I didn't...I don't like that fact."

"Okay."

"So about just before the start of high-school I told my mom about how I didn't...fit in my body."

I nodded, keeping my expression calm again, I could ask my questions once he had said everything he needed to say. Right then I just needed to sit down, shut up and listen to my boyfriend.

"She took me to the doctor and they gave me these pills--hormone drugs y'know? Testosterone and shit like that so I'd be more...more like a guy. Well it wasn't enough-- I mean it didn't stop my uh...chest growing like my sister's."

He covered his torso with his arms, almost ashamed of his appearance. I nodded and blinked slowly.

"So then I got this, it's a binder and it compresses my chest..." He gestured to the vest. "It hurts sometimes, more when I lie down or after a long day, but I'm used to it now."

He didn't say anything else for a few moments. I gently outstretched my hand and offered it to him, he hesitantly took it and I gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry I've been lying to you--"

"It's okay." I said. "I'm not upset or angry with you at all."

"Y-You're not?"

"No. I love you Shun, I'm always going to love you."

He smiled and stepped closer to me, still a little hesitant but definitely more confident than before. "I love you too."

"Can I ask you some things? J-Just so I understand a bit better." I asked, desperate to get the full picture before the day was done. "I don't want to upset you or any--"

He silenced me with his lips, smiling into the light kiss before breaking away with a breathless giggle. "Sure..."

I smiled and thought about how to word my thoughts. "Okay so...you haven't had any surgery?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to really, it'll be expensive and a lot of stress...maybe one day."

I gestured to his pants, averting my gaze slightly but found his hand on my cheek so I looked up at him. "Uh...so you're still...ah shit what's the right way to say this?"

"Yes I am." He replied helpfully. "Don't worry about saying something wrong babe, I know you don't mean to offend me."

I nodded hastily, feeling slightly embarrassed but soldiering on. "I'm assuming that's why you haven't wanted to have sex?"

"I-I don't know how I would go about it..." He admitted. "I don't know if it would feel good or strange."

I blinked, an idea formed in my head but it seemed like a dickish move.

"Would you let me...not today but when you're ready like--"

He giggled. "You're cute when you're flustered."

I smiled. "So are you."

He paused for a moment, running his hand through my hair. "D-Do you want to see me without the binder?" Not answering the question but I put it out of my mind.

I shrugged. "If you want me to see you then I will."

With another giggle he stepped back, I found myself holding my breath as he tugged it over his head. The two years of binding had compressed his feminine chest so it was hardly noticeable at a glance but they had definitely developed enough, I did my best not to stare, knowing that he probably felt very self-conscious about it all.

"S-So?"

"You're still beautiful Shun. I don't see anything that makes me change my opinion of you."

His smile was so adorable. I wanted to pull him into my arms and never let go but I thought better of it, I didn't know how comfortable he was with letting me touch him like this.

"Um...c-can I hug you? Or do you want to put on the...the thing--"

"Binder"

"--Yes! The binder. Would you rather I wait for you to put that on again?"

He laughed. "I-I'm gonna just put a shirt on...I'm not supposed to wear it if I'm not going out or if I'm sleeping. I need to let my ribs relax."

I nodded, sitting back on the bed as he found his shirt and quickly put it on. He smiled as he knelt on the bed next to me, gazing at me with bright eyes that I loved so much. Slowly, I wrapped an arm around him, watching his face for signs of discomfort as I gently pulled him into my hold.

It felt a little odd, his chest pressed against mine. I made sure not to hold him too tightly so that he could pull away if he felt it was too much but he seemed to be okay with it. I pressed a tender kiss to his neck, humming slightly as I took in everything that had happened in just a few minutes.

"Yoshi?"

"Hm?"

"Can we lie down? My back is hurting."

I gently pushed him back - by the shoulders - and nodded, lying down and letting him fit himself around me as he wished. He surprised me by pressing himself against me almost fully, save for the inch of space between our crotches.

My hand rested on the small of his back, toying with the hem as I gazed at his soft face. "May I...I mean can I touch your back?"

He laughed, pressing a finger to my nose. "You're being way too cute about this."

"Sh-Shut up! I chuckled. "Stop using my caring side against me."

He nodded, I slowly let my hand slip underneath the fabric, the smooth skin bore the marks of the binder but they were merely small indents that were now as natural as the smile on his face. As my hand rested between his shoulder blades, a thought entered my mind.

"How do you play basketball?"

"My team knows. Hyuuga's known since it all started and Riko was my best friend when I properly started binding, although I wear a sports bra when I play and the jerseys are so loose that it just looks like I'm wearing a simple tank top underneath."

It made sense really.

"So did they help you...with the binding and stuff?"

He seemed a little embarrassed to say. "Well Riko did, Hyuuga found it a bit too weird. He took me clothes shopping though and helped me - as we say - 'pass' for a guy. He was also the one to tell the team and said that if anyone on the team had a problem with me then they knew where the door was."

I smiled, happy that he had some supportive friends to help him through it all. "Well I'm glad, you deserve to be happy Shun. I'll do anything I can to make sure you're comfortable with who you are."

He blushed and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "You're the best." He murmured.

"I'm not, I just love you so much that I'm willing to try and be the best."

"That's good enough for me."

We didn't do anything else that day, not of that nature. He seemed a lot more relaxed now that he had told me, he laughed a little louder, smiled a little wider and even seemed more confident kissing me. It was strange yes, to think that I had been dating him all this time and not known but I wasn't upset, merely curious.

 

\---

 

It was a few days after that afternoon, I had actually taken it upon myself to do some research and I think I understood the general idea. Of course Izuki would answer any questions I had but I felt bad asking him about all these invasive things so I looked into it.

It certainly made a lot of things click in my mind; why he was hesitant about anything physical beyond kissing, why he rarely spoke about his childhood and why sometimes his voice cracked unexpectedly.

I found myself wondering what he used to look like in middle school, I wondered how many of his friends knew about his transition, did he even talk to any of them anymore? There were a few other grey areas but I figured we'd sort it all out in time, I was still wrapping my head around it when my phone started buzzing.

"Sup?" I sighed.

"Yoshi-kun can you come over please?" He asked, there was an air of panic in his voice.

"Uh sure? Is everything okay?"

"Yes! I-uh...I just need you." He babbled.

That was all that I needed to hear, I grabbed a jacket and my train pass before hastily scribbling a note for my family and leaving. I was at his house within half an hour, a little out of breath as I rang the doorbell.

He opened the door, his eyes were a little red and he was wearing a rather baggy shirt and sweatpants. I smiled as he invited me in, I gathered his family was out as he led me to his room. The usually neat room was in a state of disarray and it did little to ease my worry.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he sniffed loudly.

"Um..." He murmured, lightly pressing into my hold. I cautiously wrapped my arms around him, I could feel that he wasn't wearing his binder as I gently rubbed his back. He tugged at my shirt, burying his face in the fabric and sighing heavily.

"Shun, what's wrong?" I asked, running a hand through his hair. "Talk to me hun."

He looked up at me, eyes raw from crying , I took matters into my own hands and sat down on his bed, resting my hands gently on his waist as he remained standing.

"I was talking to a friend of mine from middle school." He eventually mumbled. "A-And she was telling me about how she lost her virginity and how it felt--" He averted his gaze from me as he continued. "And then she said _'oh but you probably don't wanna hear how it felt do you?'_ and I'm just so confused right now..."

"Confused?" I asked. "About what?"

"I-I don't know if I want to know. And if I go and have sex like a _girl_ then does it make me less of a guy? I don't--I _can't_ have sex like a guy!"

He was getting very worked up about it and it made my chest ache to see him like this. I swallowed and coaxed him to sit down on the bed next to me, pulling him into a hug as he breathed heavily.

"Okay, I get it, it's okay." I whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm here hun don't worry."

He nodded, fingers clenching against my chest. "I-I know..."

"We can figure this out okay, just take your time--"

"Yoshi?" He whimpered.

"Yeah?"

"C-Can...can we..."

"What?"

He pulled away and gazed at me, lip quivering as he fumbled over his words. I tilted my head to the side and gently pressed my lips to his, figuring that getting him to relax would be a good start to sorting all of this out.

I cradled his face in my hands, not forcing it on him but just getting him to pause for a moment as I parted his soft lips. A small whimper escaped his mouth as he covered my hands with his own. After a few moments I broke away, still cradling his face as he exhaled slowly.

"I love you." I murmured, pecking his lips.

"I love you too."

"So, what do you want me to do? You know I'll do anything to make sure you're okay."

He sniffed loudly. "I-I just want to be sure...but I'm scared that I'll like it."

"Why are you scared?" I kissed his cheek. "Sex is supposed to be fun."

"But...I don't like my body, not that part of it."

I swallowed, this was such a minefield in a way, if it was this hard for me to grasp it then I could only imagine how hard he was finding it. The best I could do was listen and nod.

"Okay, so...you don't want to ever be touched there?" I clarified, looking into his eyes that were so troubled.

"I-I don't know. I've never...I don't know how it would feel."

As much as I felt like a dick for suggesting it, it could be a valuable step for him, it might ease his troubled mind just a little bit and I was willing to do anything at this point. "Do you want to try it? Do you want me to...and see if you like it?"

His eyes widened slightly and he bit his lip. "Y-You'd do that?" His face flushed red.

"Of course, if it means that you're happy then I'll do whatever it takes."

"Yoshitaka..." He mumbled. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Only if you want to, I'll understand if it's too much for you."

It took him a few moments to come to a decision, I took his hands in mine and waited patiently, already thinking about how I would even go about it.

I let him call all the shots, he led down on his bed and pulled me to lean over him. I pressed a kiss to his neck as he tangled his hands in my hair, I had told him we could build up to it as slow as he wanted, that I wouldn't do anything unless he told me he wanted me to.

This was as far as we had ever gone before, as he started to make small noises my fingers danced along the hem of his shirt, tugging slightly. He caught my eye and I raised an eyebrow as I tugged again, he nodded, his own hands working to get the shirt off him.

"I-I don't...please don't stare." He whispered.

"Okay, I won't." I told him, making a conscious effort to keep my gaze on his pretty face instead. My fingers rubbed gentle circles into his sides, keeping clear of his chest as I tenderly kissed him again. His tongue parted my lips, flicking against mine briefly as he pulled me closer.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me, despite how seriously I was taking this, it was the farthest he'd ever allowed me to go with him and it awakened the small urge inside me that I had buried months ago. He must've sensed it as he broke away and panted, the rush going to his head as we regarded each other through lidded eyes.

"Just say when hun." I breathed. "I'm happy to stay like this if you--"

He put a finger to my lips. "As long as you don't...just don't stare okay..." He told me, a weak smile on his lips. "I'm still--I don't like it but I want to know."

"Okay." I murmured. "Here's what we'll do, green for yes and red for no."

"Green for yes?"

"Yeah, if you like it then say green, if you want me to stop then say red...sound okay? Just so I know."

He found my hand and linked our fingers together, I squeezed his hand and let him guide me to where he wanted it. I tried not to watch as my hand brushed against his nipple, he giggled slightly.

"You can look you know, just don't stare." He murmured, releasing my hand so it was resting on the small rounded breast that had he had fought to hide for two years. I bit my lip as I dared to swipe my thumb over the sensitive peak, he let out a small whimper which made me smile slightly.

Slowly, I lowered my head and pressed a light kiss to his chest, keeping my eyes on his as I gauged his reaction. His hand carded through my hair as I gained confidence and peppered each one with feather-light kisses before moving down his torso, he arched his back and sighed, making me pull back slightly.

"Mm--green." He hummed as I smiled down at him.

"You sure? It doesn't feel weird?"

He shrugged. "It does but...it's you." He blushed. "I mean--I feel comfortable around you."

I couldn't help but smile at that, he just said he felt comfortable enough around me to let me touch the most intimate parts of his body, even if it felt weird. I decided to level the playing field slightly as I sat up and pulled my shirt off, feeling his eyes on me as I repositioned myself beside him.

"You're so...incredible." He smiled, turning over and trailing his fingers over my toned muscles. "What I would give to have a body like yours."

Capturing his lips quickly, I moaned into his mouth, feeling my face flush at the compliment. "You're perfect." I whispered.

He giggled. "I-I guess..."

"You are." I told him, poking his nose lightly. "So, how do you want me to do this? Do you want to strip or keep your clothes on or?"

"I-I don't want you to see." He blurted out, covering his mouth quickly. "I'm sorry that probably seems dumb--"

"No it's okay hun." I purred. "It's totally up to you."

He nodded quickly, opening his mouth to speak but losing his words as he gazed up at me. "Just...go slowly?"

I nodded. "I will." My hand glided over his chest, drawing circles in the skin as I gradually made my way down. I kept my eyes trained on his, only briefly glancing down to ease my fingers under the waistband of both his sweatpants and his underwear.

I paused.

"Green?" I asked. "Don't feel pressured to say it if you're not comfortable hun."

He swallowed, wetting his lips as his hand reached to stroke my cheek. "Green."

For a few seconds, I didn't do anything, giving him a chance to change his mind. When he gave me a smile I slowly let my fingers explore, it wasn't a completely foreign environment to me but I knew how much this meant to him so I kept my movements reserved and cautious. My fingers brushed against small curls and I bit my lip slightly as I gently ran my fingertips through them.

"Could you part your legs a little?" I asked, edging my face closer to his so I could kiss him.

"S-Sure." He murmured, flustered but doing as I asked.

His thighs parted, I waited a few precious seconds to again give him the chance to change his mind. He drew my lips into a kiss as I tenderly moved my fingers closer to his most intimate area. My middle finger brushed against the sensitive clit. He stiffened slightly, letting out a shaky breath.

"Okay?"

He nodded, eyes boring into mine but there was a small smile on his face. "It's strange."

I returned the smile, slowly daring to move the finger again and watching his cheeks flush a deeper red as I parted his lower lips. It was moist which gave me something to work with but I'd have to get him more aroused if he wanted me to continue without it becoming painful.

Swallowing, I leaned forward and kissed him. He gasped as I moved my fingers in time with my mouth, moaning as I gained enough confidence to use three fingers and spread him a little more.

"Y-Yoshi.." He whimpered.

"Yeah?" I panted.

"Can you--uh...I mean." He stammered. "G-Go deeper?"

I nodded, gently easing the first finger inside of him. My finger was greeted by the tight heat, I had to sink my teeth into my lip to keep myself moaning out loud as I slowly started to press deeper. He panted and whimpered in my ear as my pace increased little by little.

"Is this okay hun?" I asked, using my free hand to tug his head up from where he had buried it in the crook of my neck. "Talk to me."

"Y-Yes...yes..." He breathed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Green..."

It surprised me how quickly he relaxed into this but I wasn't complaining. I'd just keep checking he was okay with it all as I slipped a second finger in. His eyes fluttered shut, lips parting as he whimpered, my fingers were getting wetter as I gently flexed them inside of him, mindful of how weird it must seem to him _and_ how it was his first time.

"Ahh..." He whimpered as I brushed my thumb against the bundle of nerves again. I panicked and stopped, worried I had hurt him.

"N-No...keep going..." He grabbed my face and mashed our lips together desperately. I didn't hesitate to part my lips for him as he sloppily kissed me, my fingers resumed their motions, pressing a little deeper as my thumb worked his clit.

The lewd noises from my fingers thrusting were masked by his moans and gasps, I could feel my body responding to seeing him so lost in the moment, no longer hiding away from me, just utterly blissful as I pulled out slightly.

"Yoshi..." He whimpered.

"Hold on." I murmured against his lips, readjusting my wrist so I could press into him a little deeper. As I thrusted my fingers in at a new angle he let out a higher pitched gasp, parting his legs a little more to allow me more access. "You okay?"

"Yes-- _god_ yes." He moaned, stealing my lips again.

I smiled into the kiss as my I crooked my fingers slightly and found the elusive spot that made his hips buck against my hand. I quickly felt him tighten around me and my hand was coated in seconds as he broke away from the kiss and cried out against my neck.

For a few moments I was lost. I didn't know exactly what to do as I slowly withdrew my hand covered in his cum, as he lay panting into my neck. I used my free hand to stroke his head as he whimpered slightly and sighed.

"Was...was that okay?" I asked, barely keeping myself together after seeing and hearing him like that.

He nodded, pressing his chest against mine. I could feel the soft pressure of his breasts against my skin, I couldn't get over how beautiful he was, even in this transitioning stage. It actually made the last six months of mystery worth it. I kissed the top of his head, ruffling his hair as I hummed.

"Shun, I need to wash my hand." I murmured. "You don't have to move but--"

"Oh god...I probably..." He murmured, sitting up and grimacing slightly. "...ugh.."

"What?" I asked, worried I had done something wrong.

"It's like, aftermath...I'm all sticky and it's gross." He was blushing like mad, it was kind of adorable.

"Do you want me to leave so you can get changed?"

He nodded. "I-If that's okay--"

I kissed him tenderly. "It's okay hun. I'll wait outside, just come and get me yeah?"

As I stood in his bathroom I ran through everything that had just happened in my mind. Sure it wasn't the sex that I had dreamed of back when I was fourteen but this was in some ways more meaningful. My boyfriend trusted me enough to let me help him discover a little bit about himself, he loved me enough to let me see a side to him only a few people saw, I was deemed worthy enough to gaze - but not stare - at his amazing body, a burden in his eyes but perfect in mine.

I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face. My heart skipped a beat as I thought about how at peace he seemed in the afterglow, I wouldn't mind waking up to that face every day of my life.

I leaned against the door-frame as I waited, casting my eyes around the hallway I took note of the various photographs of his sisters, I really did want to know what he looked like as a child, maybe I could ask his mom when he wasn't around.

The door opened, he was shirtless still which both surprised me and made me happy. He smiled and took my hand, dragging me inside and pushing me onto the bed, he crawled next to me and fell onto the mattress, still smiling as I turned to face him.

"You okay?" I asked, brushing a stray strand of hair away from his face.

"Yeah...yeah I am."

"That's good to hear hun."

He beamed, eyes bright with a new sense of life as he found my hand and linked our fingers together. "Thank you Yoshi-kun."

"Don't worry about it, it was the least I could--"

"I mean it, I-I've never even touched myself like that and you...you made me feel less ashamed of it." He shuffled closer so he only had to whisper, adding a more intimate vibe to our conversation. "I may not like my body but for a few moments I didn't care about that, I just cared about you."

I wanted to scream in joy, hold him tightly and kiss him until there was no air left in our lungs, instead I simply squeezed his hand and nodded, bumping his nose with mine.

"I love you Yoshitaka."

"I love you too Shun." I whispered, reaching around him and pulling him into my hold. "And if you take one thing away from this, it's that labels don't matter as long as you're happy. I'll support you in any way that I can."

He giggled, burying his face in the crook of my neck. "Thank-you." He whimpered, I felt tears on my skin but just hummed, gathering that they were happy tears. "Thank-you so much."

We stayed like that until he fell asleep. I knew there was a long way to go and that I had a lot to learn still, but I was confident that we'd grow together, I'd always be there for him through thick and thin.

I loved him, him being born a girl didn't change the person I had fallen in love with. It also wasn't going to change the six months of heart-melting affection, lazy afternoons shooting hoops or the hundreds of puns I had endured...and the few I had laughed at.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Please don't shoot me for the sheer number of ellipsis' [...] because my grammar sucks sometimes and even Microsoft word can't help that.)
> 
> Next Request: MayuMibu smut. It's just filthy smut really that's all you need to know.
> 
> Request list: 5 oneshots. (The multichapters will happen when they happen - I haven't forgotten about them!)


End file.
